Por él
by Annbones
Summary: Por quién más podría ser? Pensamientos de la Dra. Brennan...


Mi musa estaba desinspirada hoy, pero después de todo el día de descanso (hoy es feriado en Argentina, por cierto Feliz día de la bandera!) de repente se me ocurrió esto y en media hora, voilá! apareció esta pequeña historia sobre los sentimientos de nuestra antropóloga favorita al comienzo de la sexta temporada.

Aclaración: Bones no es mío, por mucho que eso me gustaría...

**Por él**

Angela le hubiera dicho que estaba loca. Que empezara a portarse como una mujer normal, de las que se sientan a ver "El diario de Bridget Jones" con una cuchara y un pote de helado y lloran y se descargan pensando en el hombre que quieren.  
>Le hubiera dicho que no podía seguir haciendo lo que estaba haciendo, sobre todo porque no le hacía bien a ella misma.<p>

Pero no podía. Había una razón mayor para todas esas cosas sin sentido. Podría no haberlas hecho, claro.  
>Podría ignorar a Hannah y sólo tratarla como una simple conocida. Incluso con distancia, como se trata a alguien de quien no te interesa nada.<p>

Podría tragarse los comentarios sobre lo bonita, valiente y buena periodista que era, las advertencias sobre vivir con Booth, los consejos sobre regalos como el teléfono de rueda, y hasta podría no haber mirado sus radiografias, simplemente porque ellas dos no debían ser amigas.

Podría no haberle contado sobre Booth y ella, y hasta podría hacer resaltar ante él los defectos de la periodista.

Pero había muchas razones que se lo impedían. El balazo que le habían dado a la periodista en la pierna realmente podía haberle provocado la muerte si un fragmento de hueso se le desplazaba hasta la femoral. Y claro, ella no podía permitir eso por un error de otro médico.  
>Además, Hannah era una persona como ella, valiente, arriesgada, que buscaba la verdad, la justicia, y ese tipo de personas eran importantes en el mundo. Era simpática, sociable, atractiva...<p>

Y aquí se detenían sus reflexiones.

Porque, claro, la periodista podía ser una santa, una genia que curara todas las enfermedades del mundo, incluso la mujer maravilla, pero la verdadera razón era otra muy distinta. O por lo menos la principal razón.

Podría no haber hecho todo lo que hizo para ayudarla, para hacer que se sintiera cómoda, para que su relación con él marchara bien.

Después de todo, si Hannah no estuviera, las cosas entre Booth y ella podrían ser distintas.

Pero cada vez que pensaba sobre esas posibilidades, una imagen se le aparecía en su mente.

Veía al Booth que había visto en las escaleras del Hoover aquel día. Su semblante primero esperanzado y luego derrotado. "Por favor, no estés tan triste" le había pedido ella.

Pero era evidente que no había funcionado, de otra manera no hubieran terminado durante siete meses en distintos extremos del mundo.

Y el hombre que ahora abrazaba a esa rubia tenía una expresión radicalmente distinta. Se lo veía feliz, sonriente, emocionado. Claro que parte de esa alegría era provocada por el estar sexualmente satisfecho, tampoco podía negar eso, pero igualmente no había vuelto a verle esa expresión derrotada. Y eso era lo que quería. Si en sus manos estaba, intentaría con todas sus fuerzas que él estuviera bien, que él fuera feliz. Y si para eso tenía que mantenerse cerca de Hannah, entonces lo haría.

Ella no era la persona para Booth por más que él le hubiera dicho "Lo sé, sé que soy ese hombre", la prueba estaba en que estuviera con la periodista y no con ella. Por eso se mantenía cerca, atenta. Porque aunque no fuera la mujer para él, si era la mujer que más lo conocía, probablemente más que su madre, con seguridad más que Cam, por más que hubieran tenido una relación.

Y si algo tenía claro, era que los compañeros se cuidaban las espaldas, se protegían. Y él era SU compañero.

Era racional el hecho de querer ayudarla a ella a estar bien, ya que de esa forma él estaba bien. Era cuestión de analizar a que meta quería llegar (el bienestar de él) y buscar el camino, en este caso el bienestar de la rubia periodista.

Y el dolor que sentía ella en su pecho? Y las lágrimas que encontraba cada mañana en su almohada? Qué era esa garra que le apretaba hasta casi no dejarla respirar al verlos juntos, al verlos besarse? Simplemente daños colaterales, así como el balazo que él recibió por ella.

Pero valía la pena. _Por él._

* * *

><p>Les gustó? Realmente creo que Brennan no es tan fría como parece, por eso escribí esta historia.<p>

Besos desde Argentina


End file.
